


The Ones We Love

by IsLife



Series: Epilogue Month [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Game Over Timeline, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLife/pseuds/IsLife
Summary: (Vriska) and game over timeline Terezi go on a date in the afterlife. Day two of epilogue month.





	The Ones We Love

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you used to think you got the short end of the stick, you used to get upset that you and Vriska got stuck being doomed. You don't feel that way anymore. 

Having John make that new Alpha timeline was a great decision, it really was. Because right now, walking with Vriska, you'd rather be dead. And there are so many great moments like this! And you're blind again so that's a perk. 

“Terezi! Terezi look!” You girlfriend excitedly shouts while pointing over to a memory of an alternian restaurant. 

“I can't see, what am I supposed to be smelling?” You smell her roll her eyes at you. 

“It's the restaurant! The restaurant we went to!” Oh! After you died? 

“Oh! That was a good day. Except, you know, the part where I bled to death slowly.” 

“Cmon ‘rezi don't think like that, we've all died here. And my death wasn't that fun either as you might recall.” Hey at least you got her straight through the heart! Gamzee just beat you to death, it took like at least an hour for you to finally bite it. You hate thinking about this. 

“You're right let's talk about something else now.” 

“I have an idea! Me and Meenah did this once and it was fun!” Oh yay, Meenah! She had the right to move on, that's not why you hate Meenah, but boy do you hate Meenah.

“I know you don't like Meenah,” She really can read your mind sometimes. “and I don't either! This has practically nothing to do with her.” 

“It's okay Vris, what's your idea?” She smiles brightly and takes your hand. 

“C'mon I'll show you!” She's so cute. She's changed so much, but she's still the girl you love. 

“Here we are!” It's a tattoo shop. 

“You want me to get a tattoo?” 

“Hell yeah! It's fun!” Is it really tho? 

“What would I even get?” She thinks for a second. 

“I got one for Mindfang, maybe you could do Pyralspite? You both loved her!” Oh Redglare? It's been ages since you've thought of her. You and Vris just kinda live in the moment. 

“I kind of don't care about Redglare anymore.” Honestly you only liked pretending to be Redglare, the actual person meant almost nothing to you.

“Oh! Yeah I can't even think of Mindfang anymore. She's just…” Yeah you know what she's getting at, she died pretending to be her and then got betrayed by Aranea. 

You rub her back consolingly. Poor girl went through so much. 

“Whatever!” She says before shrugging off your hand. She’s changed a lot, but she’s still Vriska even after all this time.

“Maybe we could get matching?” She suggests.

“What, like how they used to on Alternia?” 

“Hell yeah!” How would your signs even combine? Just underlining her sign? Making the arrow another bump? 

“How would that work?” She must have an idea for it, this was probably her intention the whole time.

“Just trust me!” She says excitedly while dragging you into the shop. 

The two of you are out minutes later with matching tattoos on the back of your hands. It's just your sign with a line beside it and an arrow on the bottom line. It actually looks really good. 

She’s looking at you expectantly as you inspect your hand. You love it, you love her. You pull her in for a kiss and don't let go. You have no idea how you went those sweeps without her. 

She's wonderful.


End file.
